Because We Have Us
by Prominensa
Summary: Mereka berdua adalah pejuang dan dibesarkan oleh dunia yang kejam. (Semi canon / OC) #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #DayOne #Martyr


**Because We Have Us**

 **Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **A EreHisu Fanfiction by Prominensa**

 **Dedicated to #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #DayOne #Martyr**

 **Summary: Mereka berdua adalah pejuang dan dibesarkan oleh dunia yang kejam.**

 **(Semi canon feat original character)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah waktu di mana Eren Yeager menjadi dewasa. Memulai sebuah cerita menjadi seorang pejuang. Meletakkan semua tanggung jawab—atas pilihannya sendiri—di kedua bahu. Menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kepunahan; bukan hanya kepunahan raga, tetapi juga jiwa. Karena manusia mulai ragu, siapa sejatinya yang mereka perangi di luar dinding berlapis. Manusia yang berwujud titan atau titan yang berwujud manusia. _Mungkin_ , Eren tahu jawabannya. Sebab ialah yang diberi label pemeran utama.

Pejuang itu tak hanya bernama Eren Yeager. Di sisi yang lain, ada pejuang yang tengah menatap matahari berpulang ke sangkarnya. Binar baskara berwarna oranye menyirami rambut keemasan si pejuang tersebut. Ialah wanita yang menanti seraya ikut berjuang menyelamatkan umat manusia. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, Historia Reiss, mengemban tugas melindungi gumpalan daging dan darah di dalam rahim.

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Eren berjanji akan melindungi mereka. Kedua sahabatnya, Armin dan Mikasa. Atas dasar cinta, Eren akan membuat mereka tetap hidup. Agar kelak mereka bisa tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Saling berbagi permen dan kue, melempar ranting ke anak sungai, dan membaca buku sambil mengunyah apel. Semua itu ingin Eren ulang kembali, meski usia tak lagi bisa membohongi. Mereka semakin tua dan lemah. Tak akan ada lagi gigi yang kuat untuk mengunyah apel. Tak ada lagi berbagi kue dan melempar ranting. Tenaga mereka sudah tak seperkasa dahulu; saat mereka masih remaja.

Dalam pandangan Historia, senja tak lagi elok. Semenjak Ymir pergi, ia selalu merasa segalanya berbeda. Seolah Ymir pergi membawa cahaya, hingga gelap yang tersisa. Setulus inilah Historia mencintai Ymir. Ia berjanji akan membuat sahabatnya bangga dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Karena ia tak mau lagi bersembunyi di balik topeng Krista Renz. Historia adalah Historia. Ia pejuang wanita yang dipercaya sang tokoh utama. Karena mereka tak hanya menyelamatkan satu manusia, tetapi seluruh umat manusia. Baik bangsa Eldian maupun bangsa lainnya.

Segala cinta yang Eren beri untuk Armin dan Mikasa adalah murni persahabatan dan keluarga. Tak ada yang menggantikan posisi keduanya di hati Eren. Tak ada, tak ada, dan tak ada. Namun untuk cinta yang mengandung romantisme, Eren memilih sang ratu; Historia Reiss. Wanita beriris biru itu dipercaya melindungi sari pati Eren; yang kelak akan membimbing umat manusia menjadi lebih makmur dan bahagia. Bagai di surga, anak ini kelak tak akan membiarkan manusia meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

Historia pun percaya ketika Eren membagi cerita atas ingatan yang ia dapat saat bersentuhan dengannya. Sentuhan yang berawal dari ketidaksengajaan di kala Eren melihat Historia menangis di bawah cahaya purnama.

"Kenapa, Eren? Kenapa umat manusia tidak bisa bahagia?"

Malam itu, Eren mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah wajah Historia. Menghapus jejak-jejak air asin yang membuat ke-ayu-an Historia terkikis. Hati Eren meleleh bagai air es yang dibiarkan menjadi cair di bawah teriknya matahari. Eren tak bisa diam saja melihat jutaan air tumpah dari kedua mata Historia. Ia merengkuh tanpa izin si empunya tubuh. Hingga kembali ia bersua dengan ingatan lama milik Raja Fritz.

Sejak itu mereka sering bertemu; berdua di kala malam tiba. Tak ada saksi manusia. Hanya angin serta bunyian serangga malam. Bagaikan melodi yang mengantarkan keduanya ke dalam taman suka cita. Hingga tanpa sadar, semua larut begitu saja. Bayangan mereka menyatu karena bibir satu dengan yang lainnya saling mengecup. Erenlah yang memulai lebih dulu dan bulan pun tahu; mereka tak lagi dalam ikatan pertemanan.

Historia tak lagi menangis, tak lagi memancarkan cahaya wajah yang suram, dan tak lagi melengkungkan kurva ke bawah. Ia berbeda dan nyaris membuat yang lain merasa ganjil. Pun Eren kala kedua iris senada warna lumut itu menatap wajah ayu Historia. Semua begitu saja mengerti, jika Eren sedang berada di angkasa dan tidur di atas awan merah jambu. Miliaran kupu-kupu sedang menggelitiki perutnya. Armin dan Mikasa turut bahagia. Mungkin sudah saatnya hal ini terjadi. Membiarkan Eren dan Historia tersenyum dan menghilangkan sejenak badai yang bergumul di sekitar mereka.

Malam keseratus membawa Eren masuk ke dalam kamar sang ratu. Aroma bunga lavendel menjadi sambutan pertama ketika ia membuka pintu. Detik itu, Eren enggan melepas genggamannya. Ia tak ingin melepas Historia untuk bersiap mengistirahatkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Eren, ada apa?"

Eren menggeleng beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap ranjang Historia. "Kau tidur sendirian?"

Kedua alis Historia menyatu, "tentu saja."

"Lupakan!" jawab Eren cepat tanpa penjelasan.

Tangan Eren tak lagi menggenggam tangan seputih persolen itu. Ia kemudian pamit untuk pulang dan membiarkan Historia membatu menatap punggungnya. Namun, tak lama suara lembut Historia meneriaki namanya. Refleks, ia pun menoleh.

"Eren, malam ini ... aku tak ingin sendirian."

Eren mendesah dan mendekat ke arah Historia. Sepelan mungkin ia melangkah dan menghilangkan jarak antara keduanya. Karena tinggi Historia hanya sebatas dada, aroma sampo tercium di lubang hidung Eren. Wewangian itu sungguh memabukkan, hingga tanpa sadar darahnya berdesir seperti tersengat sesuatu.

"Ada aku, Historia." Eren meyakinkan. "Apa kau khawatir dengan rencana Zeke?"

Wajah ayu itu menatap Eren penuh sarat kepedihan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?"

"Semua terbaca olehku. Ketakutanmu dan segalanya. Semua bisa kulihat sejak pertama kita bersentuhan tangan."

Historia terdiam beberapa detik. Detak jantungnya terasa berbeda ketika pembahasan ini kembali dibuka. Namun, ia tak ingin menyimpan ini semua. Sebab itulah, ia membuka suara. Mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh kepiluan kepada pria berambut cokelat itu.

"Eren, kau benar. Aku masih tenggelam dalam ketakutan rencana Zeke."

Cepat-cepat Eren berkomentar, "kalau begitu ... maukah kau percaya padaku?"

Kemudian Historia mengangguk.

"Dengar, Historia. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama kita memiliki kita. Ayo, kita selamatkan umat manusia!"

Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar kalimat Eren. Ia mengeluarkan air mata haru dan segera memeluk Eren erat. Historia semakin yakin, Eren adalah orang yang bisa ia percaya sekarang ini. Karena beban keduanya sama. Mereka jadi lebih mudah saling memahami satu sama lain.

Pelukan itu tak hanya berlangsung di depan pintu, tetapi juga di bawah selimut yang biasa Historia gunakan. Segala melodi indah yang keluar dari bibir Historia membuat gairah Eren semakin memuncak. Tanda merah di atas kulit merupakan rasa kasih kepada wanita berambut pirang itu. Pun saat tubuh mereka menyatu dan Eren melepas jutaan benih ke dalam rahim Historia. Kala itu keduanya sadar, ini adalah rasa sayang. Segala peluh dan mani akan mengantarkan kehidupan baru. Menggabungkan kasih dan sayang antara Eren dan Historia. Dia adalah embrio yang berubah menjadi janin; yang kelak akan menjadi kunci guna menyelamatkan umat manusia. Karena dia seorang pejuang. Lahir dari bibit dua orang pejuang. Dibesarkan oleh dunia yang kejam.

Dia, dia, dia mempunyai nama Yeager warisan dari sang papa. Serta darah Reiss dari sang mama. Namanya Eirene Yeager. Gadis cantik serupa Historia; dengan rambut pirang seelok emas dan mata hijau setajam Eren. Eirene tak hanya memiliki kharisma orang tuanya, tetapi memiliki keberanian dan ketangkasan seperti Ackerman. Juga kecerdasan seperti Alert. Tidak lupa semangat juang seperti mereka prajurit yang telah gugur menemani Eren. Lebih tepatnya melindungi.

Untuk segala impian yang menggantung di langit. Eren dan Historia harus berjuang lebih dahulu. Meyakinkan teman-temannya, bahwa segala yang mereka berdua putuskan semata demi umat manusia. Bukan hanya Eldian, tetapi semua. Sudah sepantasnya kita bahagia, karena kita sudah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Memang bener begitu adanya. Namun, jangan lupa jika dunia ini lebih kejam dari yang kita duga.

 **[End** ]

 **A.n:**

✓ **Fanfiksi ini selain untuk EreHisu week, aku juga persembahkan untuk Jihan. Spesial ulang tahun. Maaf ya telat.**

✓ **Maaf juga kepada reader sekalian, jika merasa banyak kekurangan saat membaca tulisan saya ini. Rasanya tangan lagi kaku banget buat nulis. Jadi hasilnya cuman seperti ini :"**

✓ **Eirene Yeager merupakan oc atau original character, di mana sebelumnya pernah saya tulis sebagai anak EreHisu dan hasil dari halusinasi bareng temen (UzumakiAni). Bagaimana rupanya? Mungkin jika kalian beruntung bisa lihat di foto profil saya (akun FFn) ini. Cirinya rambut pirang dengan warna mata seperti Eren alias hijau. Dia perempuan. Berharap banget memang ada versi canon anak mereka dan ditemani sama teman-teman EreHisu. Bayangin pas Jean ngasuh Eirene dan Mikasa kasih syal merahnya :)))**

 **Sekian dan salam loplop.**


End file.
